warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 Infobox Space Marine Chapter - What's Up? Nothing to do with the new infobox markup actually. Turns out some newfriend wanted their own special custom infobox, and in the process renamed and re-coded the space marine chapter infobox. It's been fixed now. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:17, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Note on Korea Guy User is an admin from Tranquility Lane, Tales of Madness, etc and basically is trying to be OP. Some of these users have come onto chat and trolled before, sometimes made articles. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:32, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorted out the shit I needed to. Happy to go back to being an admin on a semi-regular basis to fix coding issues. KhalaelMy Talk 15:04, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Advice Please Supah, its me, T. I know its been a good long while, and I have to say, with all honesty, I miss the crap out of you. I wish I was leaving this message as some heartfelt goodby or even just an "I appreciate what you do way more than ever before" type message. But that is sadly not the case. Recently I was rather surprisingly promoted to admin on a smaller, younger wiki. To avoid some level of ridicule, I will elect not to say where. Anyway, its a wiki with very few rules and basically anarchy. The founder is an incompetent basket case, the admins are all below the age of 18, and generally speaking no one there knows shit about the rule of law. I'm doing my best to bring this wiki in line, but as of late... as in the very night I write this, I've been sorely tested as a leader. The wiki was raided, by one man, employing several socks and linking innocent bystanders from another wiki chat into our own as fodder. Naturally we shot first and asked questions later, several people who were genuinely not raiding were banned. Of course we fixed this, but in the process I was contacted by some weirdo by the name of Ender, whose profile had no IP adress. He claimed to be a sort of Wiki Vigilantie and generally spoke like a bad cartoon villian, which I replied in kind with general internet tough guyisems, most of them about coming up on this wiki, where it can get rather harsh. Anyway, the whole experience with this guy got me a bit rattled, as even if he is not some supreme hacker with fifty socks and the power to mess up wiki coding, I still feel inept against basic Sockpuppets. Supah, do you have any kernels of wisdom of how to handle this situation? Regards, your favorite once-banned amature, T42 (talk) 07:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) New Admin Hey Supah, I've talked with a couple of the other active admins and we'd all be happy to have Kingslayer1 as an admin. Obviously we'll put this up for consideration in the Community Decisions board, but just wanted to give you a heads up since you haven't been around in a while. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 16:31, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo, about the overpowerdness of my Warband page, I dumbed it down a bit. Anything else I need to do? You know, to make it canon-friendly. A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 16:38, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if my chapter, the Celestial Hawks, could have 1,200 marines. My reasoning would be that when they were founded, they were assigned to investigate a derelict space-station. When they arrived they found a Space Marine contingent that had been butchured and their armor markings schorched off. They decided to use these suits of armor to up their strength number wise. Or they found the suits on the station and were forced to use them when a xeno force came back to the station and tried to kill them as they did not all their armor yet. They just never decided to return them and recieved their complete armor set. Please get back to me on this as soon as you can. ThanksHigh Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC)High Elder RovaanHigh Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey! New guy here, I've been poking around a little and have two things that are of no importance: first, I discovered your humor article of the wimpy Chaos "Lord" who keeps screwing up, and it's hilarious so I hope you keep writing it. Second, I also noticed the occasional reference to a "sandbox," in the context of this wiki what is that exactly? Thanks and have a nice dayAaron the Demon (talk) 18:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Blood Eagles Artwork Blood Eagles SP.jpg|Blood Eagles Chapter iconography Blood Eagles Astartes.png|Blood Eagles Astartes - updated More Artwork Bronze Lions SP.jpg|Bronze Lions updated Chapter iconography Bronze Lions Astartes.png|Bronze Lions Astartes - updated Silver Lions SP.jpg|Silver Lions Chapter iconography - updated Silver Lions Astartes.png|Silver Lions Astartes - updated Can I have some help? I'm trying to add my space marine chapter page, I've read all the guides but I'm still getting this error message saying I need to add the fair use template to the picture on the article. I have tried to do this but I can't figure out how, I've read that I should just ask an admin if I eed help so would you mind telling a new user how to use the site? YourResidentBadassFeral (talk) 17:51, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Need some help Greetings Supahbadmarine , my name is Kaedmon. First time i got to talk to you (either because you weren't much present or because i was too shy) and I would like your help for my chapter which is something like the Night's Watch but in 40k version. Do you have an email or steam ? It would easier to communicate and i wouldn't want to spam your talk page over and over as time passes. Best regards , Kaedmon (talk) 23:06, May 20, 2017 (UTC) It's the restless (or repentant , haven't decided yet on which one to choose) sinners. In order to not break wikia rules , i'm working on it on my sandbox but all the ideas are stocked up in a drive file (so the sandbox doesn't represent everything at the moment) which represent a few pages. But for the art , the sandbox has all of it. Kaedmon (talk) 23:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Supah , what if the restless sinners were a gathering of unknown chapters who tagged together after a terrrible crusade to the Maelstrom and went renegade but still fought for the imperium.Would there be problems with it ? If yes , i am ready to read them and try to solve them , Kaedmon (talk) 21:20, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Glad to see you're back. Offering sage advice and wisdom as always :P KhalaelMy Talk 12:35, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Supahbadmarine, I literally joined yesterday and started with creating a Space Marine chapter page. Currently struggling with creating the shoulder pad (art department in general), any pointers for guides? Thanks SuckaRoodle (talk) 09:03, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello new member here! We are a litle RPG- group with much intuition to create great fluff and story for their campaigns (notably now for our Dark Heresy and Only War sessions) but why we contacted you. I'm one of the GM-of the group and I really just looked for some idea for a great plot twist with eldars. That was the time when I found your Feyranthal. I want to mix your story with the story of Lydas (the human world I just spoke about) If you are intereseted just kick me in the face. See ya! Mute777 (talk) 20:05, July 15, 2017 (UTC)Mute Hello new member here! We are a litle RPG- group with much intuition to create great fluff and story for their campaigns (notably now for our Dark Heresy and Only War sessions) but why we contacted you. I'm one of the GM-of the group and I really just looked for some idea for a great plot twist with eldars. That was the time when I found your Feyranthal. I want to mix your story with the story of Lydas (the human world I just spoke about) If you are intereseted just kick me in the face. See ya! Mute777 (talk) 20:07, July 15, 2017 (UTC)Mute Are you the guy i go to for chaos Or are you not. If not who do i go to?The Last Flare (talk) 18:58, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Are you the guy i go to for chaos How powerful can chaos poeple get? THanks! The Last Flare (talk) 12:31, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Human Servants of chaos. Thanks!The Last Flare (talk) 13:27, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: How POwer can poeple get Chaos Thanks! i will have to THink upon this.The Last Flare 09:36, August 14, 2017 (UTC) The Purgatory Program Can i use some of your ORk human things and change them a little? Thanks! *wink* yours truly Icestormshadow 20:47, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: The Purgatory Program well there are 2 different ways i could do it 1. i would make them able to reproduce via spores. 2. i could do number one and add more stuff like a psyhic WAGGH! field and semi ork breaking tech aura. hope this clears things up for you *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow 09:47, August 17, 2017 (UTC) No it would be simlar to the Hiveminds overshadow the warp trait depanding on how many were there are. and as for the tech orkish aura they can't break the laws of thermodynamics or gravity. Hope this makes things as clear as slighly dyed water *wink* yours truly Icestormshadow 01:07, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Acttually i think i won't Use Your Work because It Looks Very Good as is *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow 22:28, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for any Anooyances you had Elementals Hey Supahbadmarine could you check my Elementals page for any grammer errors *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 00:14, September 16, 2017 (UTC) That's ok *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 01:54, September 16, 2017 (UTC) how come some Deamons can cast pyshic powers? *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 13:07, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey supah i have fixed that little issue could you check my article for any Grammer errors *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 20:00, September 16, 2017 (UTC) link here Also they were not just reproducing just a body but taking parts of their (at the time warp energies) and binding them together then latching them to the perpeared body which generaly took a year to 11 years so just think of them as Deamon Engines that are not Deamon Engines at the same time.as such i will have to come up with a new way for them to reproduce. Any ideas? *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 20:22, September 16, 2017 (UTC) hey supah if you want i give you premission to edit my artilce if you can't make sense out of it. then turn it into something that can be made sense of. *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 13:41, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 20:51, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey supahbad, i was making a faction and i got a thing saying i was wrong in the lore so it said there are likey not 10,000 emperors marines left) and my faction lore is based of the emperors children, and you guys missed what i was saying i was not all the way finished also, so i meant the leader was the ONLY person coming from the emperors children, if you guys could give me permision to remove the stamp you guys gave that would be great and please don't delete my post. my article is set to be deleted tommorrow and i have gone back and redone it twice and no one will get back to me about it and what i need to get done and now i dont have time to edit it becaus ei dont know what the issues is, the tag says it needs to be proofread but i have run it through word spell check multiple times and read it a few times myself without finding any issues. I really hope that this can be resolved before my article and hard work is deleted. ChapterMasterRex (talk) 19:52, October 18, 2017 (UTC)Carolus Rex KiNGstarNoah (talk) 04:59, November 14, 2017 (UTC)Kingstarnoah hey can you remove the non cannon thing now? i have eddited it properly now. Help with creating a space marien chapter Hello Supahbadmarine, I'm a new member here to make my own space marine chapter and I would like to get some help to start out and hope you can help me out. and would like if we could talk like on discord and or other since i got som questions aswell Aurelius Wolf (talk) 00:40, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi Supahbadmarine, my space marine article got flagged for being in conflict with Canon so i updated it to remove said conflict as well as proof-reading it at the same time however its remains flagged, and now i dont know what else i can do? thanks for the help in advance. Scruffyphil1 (talk) 21:25, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the help, and you where right making the home world its own article was a better idea and the different voting bodies were an unnecessary complication. The tag remains sighting there was no Anglo-Germanic or Graeco-Roman cultures in 40k and they have a point but I’m not sure how else to word that the primitive cultures of the normal humans on Iscalius have retained their own culture whilst hybridising it with the wider Imperium, Any Ideas ? Thanks Again. Scruffyphil1 (talk) 04:09, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks again for the help, I moved the culture bit to a trivia section like you suggested and now I'm not sure what else i can do to make my article canon friendly ?Scruffyphil1 (talk) 09:46, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Help with creating a space marien chapter cool, so shall i join a chat group in discord or do i just send you a add request? ? Merger Suggestion As this fanon wiki caters to Warhammer 40k fans, how about you merge with the other Warhammer 40k fanon wiki? Then you can pool resources, more fans will be able inter-communicate, and it will less confusing for Warhammer 40k fans, who may feel two fanon sites within the Fandom powered by wikia label is possibly redundant. All I ask is that you least consider the possibility. Thank you kindly for your attention in this matter. Commander Kazugeta (talk) 22:59, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Armored regiment with artillery? So I was thinking of making a Imperial Guard regiment which I was planning to be an armored regiment. When I looked at the Artillery type whatever in the how-to make a fanon IG regiment it said that Artillery regiments most act as axillery to other regiments, so I was thinking; a Armored regiment with a artillery division as a regular thing (as in when the regiment is made its like 3/4 armored tanks, 1/4 artillery for example). would be classified as a armored regiment, or a mixed regiment? Also, if 2 different regiments are being raised from thesame sub-sector, would it be ok for them to work together on a regular basis? Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 20:32, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks man, I already knew that they are kept reletively seperate due to isolating corruption and all. I'm pretty sure that for regiments through out the greater Imperium, it would be pretty difficult for 2 independant regiments to continually fight alongside each other, but for work in the same sector or sub-sector it would be pretty common for regiments from the 2 seperate planets to meet up. One more note on this, an Idea I had for an armored regiment's home world is that it suffered a minor Ork invasion a while ago, and while they managed to kill and purge most they keep a section of the planet contained by a huge wall where the ork spores still are, so as to make a sort of preserve where the regiments can get practice, as well as other groups such as the deathwatch. For security they would have a orbital defense laser in orbit above the area incase the orks get too numerous. What do you think? Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 03:33, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Hello and greetings to you, hope you're doing well today. I'm a pretty new author and perhaps was a tad careless about clicking the save page button which of course, without the categories, construction and property tags, was a bad idea. But the problem has been fixed for about four days (I added the required things in as soon as I woke up) and was wondering if the big warning orange bubble could be removed? Thank you for your time. Graythorne (talk) 14:04, April 4, 2018 (UTC)Graythorne Legality if this certain traitor IG regiment Hello Supahbadmarine, I would ike to ask if this certain traitor guard, well more like traitor army, regiment is legal for this site as it has suggestive lore in it, such as rape. I'm a loyal follower of the Emperor and the Imperium, I feel like I do not have total knowledge on the background of Chaos, and since you are a Chaos follower and an admin of this site I came here for your help. I'm new in the 40K lore at the moment, and I've only memoraized probably half of the Imperium's history, military, etc. and with only the basic knowledge of the other factions. I would like to ask if you could send me your gmail so I can send you the file of the traitor guard regiment, which is in microsoft word at the moment. Here is the basic summary of the traitor guard regiment I'm currently making: 36th Shock Grenadiers The 36th Shock Grenadiers is a chaos traitor guard regiment. They are a chaos undivided warband that seeks to destroy the mighty imperium that they once fought for. Lead by Colonel Reginald Moren, one of the most inhumane men in the Galaxy, It is considered as one of the most feared chaos warbands, committing the most heinous crimes against the Imperium and the Eldar, and their massive experience and skillful tactics in the battlefield. Formed since the Unification Wars, the Shock Grenadiers is one of the most skilled traitor guard regiments of Chaos. Ignace Septer (talk) 22:58, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks man, just wanted to fly the idea by an admin before making the regiment. I like the idea of the walled preserve though so maybe I'll change it to some other not-quite-as-dangerous xenos species that doesn't spread quite so well. Thanks for the feedback! Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 02:35, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 'Lo. I fixed the contents of Stygia, the details of which are detailed in the relevant talk page. I have left one issue in, because it is more relevant to a faction I am currently in the process of writing. If you would like the issue fixed for the planet specifically I can work something out I suppose. SpaceHITCHHIKER (talk) 11:24, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Demotions and Promotions Hey Supah, hope things are going well for you. Could I request that you remove rollback from Dirge, Dark Seer, KuHB1am and Run4; administrator and rollback from Sol and Lither; and promote BacaloV and Goremaw to administrator. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 16:37, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Removing the rights from inactive users is a decision reached by the administrators. I can make it a public issue on the wiki if you'd prefer to see community consensus. Promotions for Baca and Goremaw had been floated by community members and the current administrators. 'KhalaelMy Talk' 16:49, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Supah. 'KhalaelMy Talk''' 14:42, September 8, 2018 (UTC)